


She's the Boss

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, Drabble, F/M, Het, Implied Sexual Content, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/">Bring Back the Porn Challenge</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	She's the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bring Back the Porn Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/).

"If we're doing this—" Alicia said, arms crossed over her chest. 

Not that Fred was looking at it: he had his eyes on her long legs and short skirt. George, on the other hand, might have been looking at her breasts and imagining sliding his dick between her pretty full lips before coming all over those full, round tits.

"—then I make the rules." Alicia looked from George to Fred and back again. "I'm going to suck George off while Fred fucks me. Then you switch."

"That'll do," George said, blood rushing south.

"Whatever you say," Fred agreed, nodding eagerly.


End file.
